


for science!

by Phoebmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Set in S4, drunk ava strikes again, kind of a 9 times fic really, rated T just for all the alcohol consumption lmao, the gang go to a bar, with a lil tweaking lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: the Legends go to a bar to let loose, Zari and Charlie get Ava drunk to see what she does (for science, of course)(set sometime in 4B so its z1, equal parts zarlie and avalance!!)
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	for science!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i’ve had headcanons about drunk Ava since Forever and i thought ,, why not put them all together in a Brooklyn 99 drunkeness scale,, and This was born. and also zarlie because i miss them ... so much ...
> 
> big thank u to my friend and beta gingercanary!! without her this would be unreadable lmao

It was a Friday, and it had been a hard week. The Legends had spent the last three days chasing down a werewolf, following him through a midge filled bog in the Scottish Highlands, which had been both disgusting and freezing cold. Ava, and by extension Nate, had been forced to deal with an irate Hank, who was now demanding twice as much security for the fugitives and three times as much paperwork. They'd all agreed to go to some bar in 2019, where they wouldn't meet anyone they knew - or themselves - to let off steam, but Zari couldn't help but feel a bit left out as she sat on the bar stool and nursed her diet coke. She looked over when a person appeared next to her.

“Staying sober, Zari - cat?” Charlie asked, voice slightly too loud and abrasive.

“I don't drink.” At Charlie's confused look, Zari elaborated, leaning over so she could be heard over the pumping music. “It's haram.”

“Oh. Wicked.” She hopped up onto the stool next to her and twisted round, raising an eyebrow at the rest of the group. “I'm bored. Are you bored?”

Zari shrugged. “A bit.”

Charlie opened her mouth to reply but stopped, and Zari turned to see Ava coming through the door. Gone was the bureau suit - instead she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a purple button-down shirt, her hair curled over both shoulders.

Charlie whistled under her breath. “I can see what the Captain sees in Little Miss Time Bureau now, blimey.”

Zari couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as a flash of something that felt uncomfortably like jealousy shot through her. Ava gave them both a little wave before she went to sit in the booth, Sara going to the opposite end of the bar to get them both a drink.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ava drunk.” Zari said, more to herself than anything, but a wicked grin spread across Charlie's face. 

“Never?”

“I mean we never normally come out on Fridays and Saturdays, so she always says she has to work the next day. Or just something about needing to be the sensible one.”

“We should change that,” Charlie said, pulling out her phone. She'd recently been given one by Ray, and she'd even sat through his hour-long lecture about it, which Zari had been pretty impressed by. She pulled up the notes application. “We should record it too - for science.”

Zari just nodded, finally feeling her shoulders loosen slightly. “Yeah - what can go wrong?”

/// 1

One drink in, Zari couldn't see much of a difference. Ava was just sat in the booth, slightly nervous, pressed up against a talkative Sara.

“This isn't working,” Charlie said, slightly frustrated, looking on from their position at the bar. “One drink Ava is just - Ava. That's no fun.”

“Ava can be fun.” Zari said indignantly. “She's just not good in groups. Or being out with all of us - it's kinda overwhelming.” At Charlie's raised eyebrows, she elaborated. “We play Mortal Kombat together sometimes. She's really bad, but she’s getting better.”

Charlie snorted. “Anyone ever told you you're a nerd?”

“You're getting distracted. Nothing's gonna happen 'til she has another drink.” Zari deflected, trying to ignore the way Charlie was smirking at her. 

She hailed the bartender, but Charlie got there first. “Nah, love, we need shots. Let’s get this rolling.”

/// 2

Ava slammed the final shot down and shook her head slightly, grinning when the boys slammed theirs down shortly after.

“How you feelin', love?” Charlie said innocently, and Ava just wrinkled her nose.

“What's with Brits and using love? I don't like it.” 

“Where’s John?” Ray said, sticking his head up. “Oh, it's okay. He's over there.”

Everyone turned to see John and Sara at the bar, arms twisted together as they sucked limes after a shot of tequila. Ava's expression dropped into something like disgust.   
Zari felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and she pulled it from her pocket.

**charlie:** whats miss stick up her butt got against johnno??

**zari:** he slept with sara in 1969

**zari:** in a mental asylum

**charlie:** now thats what i call a Legend

**zari:** don't bring it up!

**charlie:** chill z, i dont have a death wish

Then - 

“I still can't believe they slept together.” Charlie said nonchalantly, and Zari choked on her soda. Ava's frown deepened, and now it was an honest to god pout. 

“Don't remind me.” She said, voice dark and a little sad. Sara suddenly appeared next to them in the booth.

“I brought you a drink -” She was interrupted when Ava pulled her down onto her lap, which caused the drink to spill a little. “Woah, Ava, you okay? I nearly got that all over you.”

Ava's reply was muffled as she pressed her face into Sara's shoulder and snaked her arms around her waist, holding her tight. Zari felt her phone buzz again and she checked the text.

**charlie:** two drink ava - crazy jealous

Zari just snorted, and missed the way Charlie’s grin widened at the sight.

/// 3

Charlie and Sara had left to go dancing, and Zari was back at the bar, deliberately not looking in their direction. Nate sidled up next to her and nodded his head in lieu of a greeting.

“Don’t go to the booth, Mick and John are arguing.” He said, and Zari looked over to see Ray wedged between the two men, whose argument seemed to have descended into a shouting match.

“Ah, gotcha.” She muttered, and looked up when Ava came and sat on her other side. Ava hardly noticed her; her gaze focused on the dancefloor.

“You okay, Ava?” Nate asked, and Ava turned back with a sigh and a wide smile.

“Sara – she’s really pretty. So pretty.” Her voice was a little slurred, and Zari tried to hide her smile. They were finally getting somewhere. “I mean, Charlie’s pretty too.” Ava continued, and Zari raised her eyebrow. “She’s – no, more hot. Amaya was pretty.” She said, mostly to herself.

“Yeah, she was.” Nate said, taking a swig of his drink.

“How are you doing with that?” Zari asked, pushing through her awkwardness at asking difficult questions, and Nate shrugged.

“It sucks, I guess, but – they’re so not the same person.” Nate said, and Zari nodded.

“Yeah, that’s obvious.” She muttered. There was something in her chest, something she’d ignored since Amaya had left, something that had come crashing in when a shapeshifter had assumed her face and pleaded with her not to send her to hell. 

“You should get dates.” Ava announced confidently, and Zari snorted at her inability to read the room. “Love is – love is great. Everyone should have love.”

“How many has she had?” Nate asked in a stage whisper, as Ava started to list everything she loved about Sara, repeating that she ‘had arms’ at least three times.

“Only three.” Zari said, as nonchalantly as she could.

/// 4 

“Ava can really get down.” Charlie whispered, her mouth too close to Zari's ear. She shivered involuntarily and looked over towards the dance floor.

Ava and Sara were dancing together, pressed close and twisting to the music – Zari had to admit, when Ava was relaxed, she could really move.

“You wanna dance?”

Zari snorted, assuming it was a joke, but Charlie’s eyes held hers, and Zari suddenly couldn’t form words. Instead, she just nodded, and Charlie threaded their hands together, pulling her onto the dance floor. The boys – all except John and Mick had joined them, and Zari rolled her eyes at Nate’s dance moves, which were incredibly dorky.  
Then, she turned –

Charlie hadn’t worn anything different that night, her usual punk outfits were fine for a bar, but she somehow looked different, until the fluorescent lights – her see-through sleeveless shirt left her arms on full display, and Zari swallowed. Then, Charlie looked up at her and beckoned her with her finger.

Zari went, as if pulled by an invisible force, and Charlie was suddenly so close.

“You gotta let go, okay? Just dance.” With that, Charlie grabbed her hand, and Zari started to move too.

/// 5

“You were a cat?” Ava's eyes were staring at her intently. They were sat in the booth again, Charlie on one side and Ava on the other, taking a break from the dancing – Zari was too warm, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the lights or the bar or dancing with Charlie.

“Yeah, for a bit - what did Charlie tell you?” Zari said, absent-mindedly, taking another sip of her drink. 

She was certainly surprised when Ava's bottom lip started to tremble. 

“You were a cat? Were you soft?”

“She was so soft. All grey and fluffy.” Charlie said with a grin and Ava's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. 

“Grey? And fluffy?” She said quietly, voice breaking slightly at the end.

“Yeah, with black stripy bits. She had a big fluffy tail too.” At that, Ava started to cry, tears running down her cheeks, and Zari decided enough was enough. She pulled her up and pulled her out the door onto the almost deserted sidewalk.

“What are we gonna do? Sara's gonna kill us if she thinks we upset her.” Zari hissed, but Charlie clearly wasn't listening. 

“She had a little nose, little whiskers -”

“I never met you as a cat!” Ava managed to get out through her tears. “I wanna pet the fluff - and the paws - your little _paws_ -”

“Don't forget the ears.” Charlie said with a grin and Zari lent over to smack her on the arm when Ava sobbed again.

“You're not helping! Go get her another drink, quick, before Sara comes and rearranges your insides.” She said pointedly, and Charlie just rolled her eyes and went back inside. Zari then found herself being drawn into a hug.

“Ava - what are you -”

“I wanna pet you.” Ava said, voice still wobbly. “You're s'cute - human or cat. My cute Zari.” 

“Thanks, Ava.” Zari said, her voice muffled where Ava was still hugging her tightly and now running a hand through her hair. She stopped abruptly and Zari was able to pull back, just enough to breathe again.

“Wait - if I asked John - I could be the cat.” Ava said, eyes bright, but then her expression twisted and a few more tears ran down her cheeks. “Oh but - Sara's a dog person.” She said, lip wobbling again, and Zari had never been so pleased to see Charlie standing there with a glass.

“C'mon, drink up, Ava.” Charlie pressed the drink into her hands and Ava drank obediently. “So, five drink Ava is an emotional mess. Got it.” She muttered, and Zari was a little surprised to see Ava was still drinking, downing the whole glass in one. She held the glass out, turned, and marched back into the bar.

“I can't wait to meet six drink Ava.” Charlie said with a smirk, and Zari could only roll her eyes.

“Remind me never to go along with any of your ideas again, ever.”

/// 6

“How did this even happen?” Zari said, slightly incredulous. “I didn't even know this was a karaoke bar!”

Charlie didn't reply, just whooped loudly. Ava was up on stage, belting out the Celine Dion version of 'Alone' to a captive audience.

Zari turned when Sara appeared behind her. “Why's Ava on stage?” She hissed, and Zari tried to look nonchalant. “She only sings Celine in the shower. She must be really drunk.”

Charlie choked on her drink. “Ava Sharpe sings in the shower? Sings Celine Dion?”

Before Sara could reply, Ava hit the high note at the end perfectly, and the whole bar erupted in applause. Ava stumbled off the stage, and Sara slipped away to intercept. Charlie grabbed her arm, and Zari turned.

“So, six drinks - loud singing.” She said, rather gleefully, and Zari just rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nate and Ray stumble up on stage as the first beats of 'Wild Wild West' came across the sound system, and watched as Charlie started to cheer loudly again.

“You should sing.” It was out before Zari realised what she’d said, and Charlie turned, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“I thought you didn’t like punk music?”

“I don’t – but – you’re not bad.” Zari said, fumbling over her words and hoping desperately Charlie wouldn’t see her blush in the dimly lit bar.

Charlie snorted. “This place won’t have anything I wanna sing.”

“Yeah, probably.” Zari muttered, and turned back to watch the boys, trying to ignore the way Charlie was pressed against her side.

/// 7

They caught up with Ava back in the booth, where she was facing Mick with mussed hair and wild eyes.

“I'll - I'll fight you, little man. You're - you're not anything. M'strong. Soo strong.” Her words were slurred but still forceful, and Mick just shrugged.

“You wanna take this outside?”

“Don't actually fight her!” Zari said quickly and groaned when Charlie slid in beside Mick.

“Nah, I think you should. I wanna see where this leads.”

Zari leant over the booth and smacked her arm. “Absolutely not.”

“What about an arm wrestle?” Mick grunted, rolling up his sleeve, and Ava nodded enthusiastically. 

“It's on, Mickey. I bet -” Ava shoved her hands into her pocket and pulled out a fistful of change, “- like, five dollars 'm gonna win.”

Mick just stared her down as he pulled a bill from his pocket.

“My money's on Mick.” Charlie said gleefully, and Zari rolled her eyes.

“I'll bet - ten dollars Ava's gonna win.” At that, Ava gave her a beaming and slightly lop-sided smile, and Zari couldn't help but smile back. The rest of the Legends appeared as the pair set their money on the table. 

“I'm putting ten on Mick!” Ray said excitedly, as Nate slid a ten towards Ava. Sara appeared, a questioning eyebrow raised. 

“$20 on Ava.” She said, after Zari had quickly filled her in. She hopped over the back of the booth to sit on Ava's other side, then pressed a kiss to her lips, which Ava met with a dozy smile.

“Are we doing this, then?” Charlie said excitedly, and Mick set his elbow firmly on the table as Ava did the same, her eyes back to the slightly unhinged look they had earlier. Zari wondered for a second if it was a mistake to leave Ava on seven drinks - it had clearly brought out her aggressive, competitive streak – but it was too late to stop it now, as the Legends started drumming on the table and the two linked their hands.

The pair sat, stock still for thirty seconds, their hands shaking slightly, as Mick's expression morphed from a slight smile to a frown. The tension was unbelievable as the pair were neck and neck, both now baring their teeth and sweating with the effort. The Legends had started shouting in support, drawing the attention of most of the bar, and the shouting only got louder as Ava slowly pushed Mick's arm down. It was excruciating, and the cheers got to a breaking point when Mick's hand was hovering an inch above the table. With one final shout from Ava, his arm slammed into the table, and the Legends erupted in cheers and Ava leapt up onto her chair, arms raised, before Sara gently pulled her down again.

Zari reached to grab her money and smirked at a slightly scowling Charlie, then at Mick, who looked vaguely shell shocked and possibly a little proud. Ava was grinning wildly, focused on Sara.

“Did you see me? Babe, did you see? I won the game!”

“I saw, my love. I'm very proud.” Sara said gently, and Ava just beamed.

/// 8

“They've been snogging in the corner for like an hour now.” Charlie grumbled, leaning back in the stool. Zari shrugged. She wasn't wrong, Sara was sat on Ava's lap in the booth and they had been making out for ages. Zari had already written down ‘eight drink Ava - horny af.’ “This isn't fun anymore.” Charlie continued.

“You’re not having fun?” Zari said, raising her eyebrow, and Charlie just shot her a smirk which did funny things to her insides. 

“I'm always having fun when I'm with you, Zari - cat.”

“You know I have a nickname. One I actually like.” Zari said, just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the music and the other people at the bar.

“I thought only your friends could call you Z.” 

“We’re friends.” Zari said, looking up. “You didn’t think we were friends?”

Charlie looked at her, eyes wide and unsure, and she seemed to stutter. “We should check on the others.” She said quietly.

/// 9 

“Right, Ava's had enough, we should go.” Sara said insistently, trying to pull Ava from her position where she was slumped on the table. Charlie passed her phone over, and Zari had to stifle her laughter at ‘nine drink Ava - a sleepy bitch.’ As if on cue, Ava's head shot up and she pointed to the Legends.

“Wait - Saraa - I gotta - say som'things. Som'things you gotta hear.” She lifted one finger, blinking slowly, and pointed at Nate. “You - baby Heywood - you need to get laid. Don't leave here 'til you get laid.”

Nate shrugged and nodded.

“Mickey. Mickey boy. You don't hate John. And John - Johnny boy - you don't hate him either, so give it up.” The two men looked at each-other and tapped their glasses together, in what Zari really hoped was a truce gesture.

“Ray - sweet boy - go break into the Bureau. Nora likes coffee cake and lilies and fancy seafood places.” He immediately beamed and moved to leave the booth, but Sara's glare and hissed “Don't you dare!” stopped him.

“An - you two. Zari n' Charlie.” Ava waved her hand between them, eyes focusing uncertainly on each of them in turn. “You guys're cute. So cute. Sort it out. Sort it out and then adopt four cats then come back 'cause Sara wants to double date an' she's too proud to say so.”

There was silence, and Zari could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as she looked everywhere but at her friends, and especially not the person pressed against her side.  
“You done, Aves? 'Cause I think if I let you say anymore, you're gonna be mad at me in the morning.” Sara said gently, and Ava just beamed at her.

“Never. Could never be mad at you, m'love.” She stood up and wobbled a bit, but Sara's arms caught her. “Love you. Love you all th' time.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sara said softly, leaning slightly when Ava slumped against her. She pointed at the Legends. “Don't leave anyone behind if you take the jumpship.”  
They all nodded and the two were gone, leaving an awkward silence. 

Zari didn’t know what she was doing, she was outside, breathing heavily in the cold night, standing alone amongst wobbling drunks leaving the bar and smokers hanging by the bins.

There was someone at her side, and Charlie was there, arms shoved in her pockets.

“We should have stopped at six, her singing wasn’t even that bad.” She said with a crooked smile, but Zari couldn’t bring herself to smile back.

“Yeah, I guess.” She muttered.

“Look, if what she said – I don’t want to make you uncomfortable -” Charlie said, suddenly vulnerable, and all those nebulous pieces in Zari’s heart suddenly made sense. It happened so quickly – she stepped forward, grabbed a fistful of Charlie’s shirt, and brought their lips together.

It was magic, soft and close, like falling in the best way, and Zari wondered why she hadn’t done this ages ago, why she’d wound the barbed wire around her heart and told herself she hated the shapeshifter when it was really the opposite.

Charlie just looked at her when they broke apart, stars in her deep brown eyes, mouth slightly agape.

“Say something.” Zari said quietly, anxiety coiling in her stomach, and Charlie just looked at her, before her face broke into a grin.

“So, you’re – you’re saying you _like_ me -”

“Shut up.” Zari said with a grin and pulled her in again.

///

Ava groaned, fighting against the splitting headache and a throat that felt like it was made of sandpaper to crack one eye open. She blearily patted the space next to her, but found it empty.

“I'm right here, baby. How are you feeling?” A soft voice came from the doorway and Ava just groaned again, holding her arms out. Sara got the message and got back on the bed, letting Ava cuddle up to her. “Not good, huh?”

“How much did I have last night?” She asked, her voice hoarse.

“Too much, Aves. I think Zari and Charlie were messing with you.” Sara said quietly, stroking Ava's hair. “You want any coffee? Or dry toast?”

“I want you.” Ava mumbled, settling into the embrace. She felt Sara laugh.

“What about some paracetamol?”

There was silence for a few seconds.

“I want you and some paracetamol.” Ava said quietly, and Sara leant down to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I'll be back in five minutes.”

When Sara had gone, Ava flopped back down onto the pillow, hand flailing out until it made contact with her phone. She had a few notifications.

“Why did Mick text me four arm emojis and then ‘it's on hotcakes’?” She asked when Sara came back, opening her hand out so Sara could give her the pills and a steaming cup of coffee.

“You beat him in an arm-wrestling contest.” Sara murmured, now checking her own phone. “You don't remember? It was pretty badass.”

Ava shook her head. “And Nate - he's sent me 'you were right, thanks for the advice' and 'by the way, your Celine Dion impression is on point' - what?”

“I'll tell you about it later, baby. Have some coffee first.”

Ava took a sip and scrolled down. “Oh - and one from Charlie. It just says 'thanks, mate' and then that emoji - y'know the hand, like -” She held her hand up and pinched her thumb and index finger together, the other three fingers upright. Sara mirrored the gesture.

“You're terrible at emojis babe. It means like okay, or like ... nice.”

“Why would she thank me?” Ava muttered. 

“You said she should ask Zari out - she probably took your advice.”

“I did?” Ava dropped her head back against the headboard. "What actually happened?”

“Well, Zari’s just sent me a list - apparently they were taking notes.”

Ava covered her face with her hands and made a whining noise as Sara started to read.

“One drink Ava -”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact most of this was written before we got drunk ava in s5 so i'm actually psychic
> 
> also my first time writing zarlie!! i love and miss them everyday tbh
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this!! kudos and comments always welcome!   
> alternatively come yell with me on tumblr, i'm puppetsoftomorrow :)


End file.
